Shattered Moon Part 4: Blood Red Fang
by Spunky0ne
Summary: A shadowy creature is abducting soul reapers from the soul reaper base in Hueco Mundo. When Renji goes missing, Byakuya and Rikichi search for him. Can they rescue him, or will they fall into the creature's deadly trap? Bya/Ren series #4
1. Within the Shadows

**Blood Red Fang**

**Chapter 1: Within the Shadows**

Rikichi had always found the soul reaper base in Hueco Mundo to be…well…creepy. He wasn't a coward. He had faced down lots of threatening things, especially since Vice Captain Abarai had taken over his training, but there were still some things that unnerved him. It would be better if the vice captain was there with him, but Renji and the captain had been ordered back to the Soul Society to report on the situation at the base. Rikichi had to wonder why the head captain wanted the report from the highest ranking officers. It left defense of the base to lower ranked officers like himself, which made Rikichi feel worried.

"It's not like the hollow know," he assured himself softly, "and there hasn't been an attack in weeks."

He spoke the words and they hung in his mind, reassuring him. He looked over to the next checkpoint. Kenta stood looking out over the dark sands, watching where the alert lines and barrier glowed softly in the distance. He seemed to sense Rikichi's gaze and turned slightly to study the 4th seat's face in the darkness. Rikichi smiled and gave his muscular friend a short wave. Kenta smiled and waved back. At least Kenta was out here with him. The large, big boned soul reaper had been his friend for nearly the whole time they had been members of the 6th division. Kenta looked out for him. They were like brothers.

_"Hey kid, what happened to your eye? You okay?" Kenta asked, studying the huddled form in the corner of the barracks._

_Rikichi looked up, still holding his hand over his swollen eye, hastily brushing the tears away._

"_It's nothing…I'm fine," Rikichi said, his voice trembling._

_Kenta narrowed his eyes._

"_What's your name, kid?" he asked softly._

"_Rikichi."_

"_Rikichi…okay, why don't you tell me who did this and we'll go kick the shit out of them?"_

_Rikichi had to laugh at that. That made Kenta smile too._

"_I'm Kenta," he said, extending his hand, "Nice to meet you, Rikichi."_

_Rikichi accepted the bigger boy's hand and shook it gently._

_"Nice to meet you."_

No one had bothered Rikichi any more after that. Kenta made certain everyone knew that if they messed with his friend, the punishment would be painful. He was a big strong kid with a soft heart, just the kind of friend Rikichi really needed. He wasn't sure why Kenta wanted his friendship so much, but he counted himself lucky.

"Rikichi," Kenta called softly, gesturing toward the alert lines.

Rikichi followed the gesture and carefully studied the alert lines he was indicating. They glowed pale yellow as expected, but as he watched, the lines pulsed softly. Something was out there. They couldn't see what it was, but they could see that it was cautiously testing the base's defenses. That was troubling, because if they judged the defenses weak enough, they could launch an attack soon. And although the 6th division was a powerful fighting force, much of its power rested in the hands of its two highest ranking officers, who wouldn't return to the base for a day or two more.

"Stay here," mouthed Kenta, climbing down from the lookout tower and stealing across the rock-strewn sand.

Rikichi watched him closely, one hand on his zanpakuto. Kenta might be a big person, but he moved with unexpected grace and speed. It was one of the things that made him such a good soul reaper. His surprising speed and agility made opponents underestimate them, a mistake which usually led to their undoing.

Kenta peered out from behind a rock and studied the affected alert lines cautiously. He couldn't see what had disturbed them, but the fact that they had been touched was clear. He reached out with his senses and found an odd reiatsu issuing from a spot just a few yards beyond the alert lines. He squinted his eyes, looking for any sign of the creature, but it looked as though nothing was there. There was something there, though. Kenta knew it for certain. There was only one way to draw the creature out. Kenta slipped out from behind the rock and walked along the edge of the alert lines, pretending to be interested only in checking them and not the plains beyond. He felt the reiatsu closing in. He moved his hand to his zanpakuto, hiding the motion from whatever approached. It was practically on top of him and just beyond the barrier. The feel of the reiatsu was frighteningly strong. Kenta stared where the creature should be and still saw only a thin mist hanging in the air. It was slowly resolving itself into something. Kenta drew his zanpakuto and went into a fighting stance. No one was more surprised than he when the shadowy form slashed through the alert lines and barriers and took hold of the big soul reaper, dragging him into the darkness beyond.

"Kenta!" cried Rikichi as the alarms sounded.

He leapt down from the tower and raced across the rocky sand to the place where his friend had been. Rikichi's heart rose into his throat. On the ground at his feet lay Kenta's zanpakuto. He bent to pick it up. He didn't see the slashing claws that sought to grab him, but he felt the attack coming and turned to run. The claws raked his side and back, sending a spray of blood outward. Rikichi released his zanpakuto and a dark colored eagle shot out and attacked the beast. It snarled and turned away as Rikichi continued his long, slow fall to the ground. Footsteps pounded toward him and hands took hold of him.

"Kenta," he moaned fitfully, fading into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji wasn't sure how long before Byakuya had slipped out of bed and walked out into the gardens. The noble enjoyed walking late at night, sitting under the stars and studying the moon. Renji knew he liked to sit and think alone, but he always seemed pleased when Renji joined him, then they would sit under the stars together, drinking hot green tea, talking softly and exchanging passionate kisses under the beautifully lit sky.

Renji felt incredibly lucky. He had never imagined sharing such an intense and passionate relationship with anyone. Falling in love with Byakuya had been a surprise…and Byakuya returning his love was the most pleasant surprise ever. It hadn't been an easy road for them. They had actually gotten involved while Byakuya was recovering after he was injured saving Rukia from Ichimaru Gin's attack. The early days of their relationship had been plagued with dangers and with interference from the Kuchiki elders. But when the dust settled, they found they had only fallen more deeply in love. Renji felt thankful every morning he woke in the noble's arms. And Renji knew Byakuya felt just the same.

He rolled out of bed and stepped out of the open doors into the garden. Reaching out, he sensed the noble's reiatsu not in the garden, but farther away up the forest trail near the waterfall. Renji smiled and started along the path. The hum of insects and the soft scrape of his feet as he walked were the only sounds. Cherry blossoms floated around him on the breeze.

As he approached the waterfall, he spotted Byakuya kneeling silently under the trees at the top of the waterfall. Renji approached slowly, stopping just short of him. The noble turned and smiled up at Renji.

"Come, Renji, sit with me," he said softly.

Renji didn't need to be told twice. He moved over next to Byakuya and sat. Byakuya shifted so he was sitting as well and leaned back against the tree. Renji positioned himself so that he sat between the noble's legs, leaned back onto Byakuya's shoulder. The noble slipped his arms around his lover, sliding his hands down Renji's arms and lacing their fingers together. Byakuya tilted his head and brought his cheek to rest on the side of Renji's head.

"Did I wake you when I left?" Byakuya asked quietly.

"Nah," Renji replied, shifting slightly, "I hardly ever wake up when you leave…just when you come back and want some affection."

Byakuya chuckled softly.

"Then what woke you?" he asked.

"I don't know…Just woke up. Saw you were gone and thought it would be fun to join you."

Byakuya smiled.

"So is it fun, Renji?" he asked, his voice low and seductive.

"I'll get back to you on that," Renji laughed, turning his head to capture Byakuya's lips in a slow indulgent kiss.

When he finally released the noble's lips, Renji relaxed against Byakuya and breathed in the sweet air. They sat in silence for a while, then Renji turned slightly.

"Tell me about another constellation,' he requested softly.

Byakuya pondered the request for a moment.

"Lupus," Byakuya said softly, "It lies near Scorpio and Centaura. One myth claims it is named after Lycaon, a king of Arcadia in the living world. This king was said to have continued the practice of human sacrifice long after it was abandoned by all the others in that region. It is said that Zeus became angered at him for this and turned him into a wolf. Then he killed Lycaon's fifty sons with his lightning."

Renji grimaced.

"I don't know what's worse about that myth, Byakuya, the human sacrifice or the having fifty kids! Yikes!"

Byakuya laughed softly.

"Mythology is rife with such things, Renji. It's all part of the intrigue of folklore."

"Hmm," Renji mumbled, leaning back and closing his eyes.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"So we go back to the base in Hueco Mundo tomorrow," Renji said finally.

"Mhmm," Byakuya replied, "We cannot keep them waiting much longer. We are already overstaying by a few days to accommodate the head captain's request."

"Byakuya, why did the head captain call us back? Why is he having us delay going back?" Renji asked.

Byakuya sighed.

"There was some talk of unusual reiatsu in the area of the base. He needed for me to search the family histories to see if there was any related information."

"So that's why you've been reading 'till your eyes were ready to fall out. But why have me come back, too?"

Byakuya laughed softly.

"You were ordered to return to serve my needs," Byakuya said in a silken whisper, "and you've done a commendable job."

"No…really, why?"

"The head captain didn't order it. I did," Byakuya admitted.

"And you did that because…" Renji prompted him.

"I did that," Byakuya said, smiling, "because you said that you wanted to spend some quality time with me. You said we were barely seeing each other, because of our posting in Hueco Mundo. And you were right, Renji. So, I did something to fix it."

Renji's face lit with a satisfied grin.

"You did this for me?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"I did this for us," he said, catching Renji's face and bringing it to his own for another lingering kiss.

They rested under the stars in silence for a time, exchanging kisses and gentle touches under the stars. Finally, too tired to remain, they walked back down the forest trail and to the manor, where they fell into bed together and sank into a comfortable, deeply satisfying slumber.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya sat up slowly, his eyes finding his personal attendant in the early morning darkness.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"An urgent message from Hueco Mundo, sir. The messenger is in your office."

"Thank you," he said softly, moving to slip a robe around his shoulders.

As he rose, Renji opened his eyes and looked up at Byakuya in askance.

"There is a messenger from the base. He says the message is urgent," explained Byakuya.

Renji sat up and grabbed a robe. He slipped it around his shoulders and joined Byakuya in a swift walk down to the captain's home office. Walking inside, they were greeted by the 6th seat.

"What has happened?" Byakuya asked the young man.

"Sir, there was an attack at the base."

"How large an attack?" Byakuya said quickly.

"It only involved two officers, sir, but it is the nature of the attack that is disturbing. Some kind of creature tore a hole in the barrier and took one of our men and seriously injured another," explained the messenger.

"I see," said Byakuya, "Who was involved?"

"Kenta was dragged away by the thing…and Rikichi was badly hurt."

"Rikichi?" Renji repeated, "Is he going to be all right?"

"Rikichi will be fine. Kenta is missing. We have sent several search parties. They found signs he was dragged off to the southeast, but then the tracks disappeared."

"It is disturbing that someone as agile and strong as Kenta was overpowered," Byakuya observed.

He thought for a moment.

"Return to the base," he told the messenger, "Inform them that we will return immediately."

"Hai, Captain," the messenger said, turning and racing out the door.

Byakuya watched as the messenger disappeared, then turned back to Renji. The vice captain was staring blankly ahead, an uncharacteristically troubled look on his face. The captain didn't need to ask why.

"Renji," he said gently, "the messenger did say that he would be fine."

"I know," Renji replied in a quiet voice, "I just feel bad for the kid. He's injured and Kenta is his best friend."

"I know," Byakuya replied, "but we'll be there soon. We'll do what we can to find Kenta."

Renji nodded, but Byakuya could see that Renji didn't believe for a moment that Kenta would still be alive if and when they found him. Sadly, he suspected Renji was right.


	2. Valley of Blood

**Chapter 2: Valley of Blood**

_I had a hidden reason, an ulterior motive for taking Renji back to the Sereitei with me. I've had something on my mind for a while now and I wonder how he would react if he knew. Back when Renji and I first got together, there was so much going on. We faced a great deal of danger that we had to escape. We also faced the displeasure of the Kuchiki elders. We needed time to explore this, to know who we are together…to see if this was meant to be._

_The past couple of years have been wonderful. I had fears that the pressures placed on us by the council of elders might be too much for him, or that I would somehow ruin things. I couldn't have been more wrong. Normal life with Renji Abarai is everything I imagined and more._

_You know when you are with the right person. There's a feeling of closeness that is with you even if you are apart. There is an understanding that you might not always be in agreement, but that you can always work something out, and that there are people you can trust with all of your heart. When you find that, you want to hold on to it. This is what Renji and I share._

_There are two things I wanted to tell Renji while we were here. First, I want to form a life partnership with him. I can't imagine life without him now and I want to let him know that in a very profound way. _

_The second thing is more complicated. Back when the council of elders was pressuring me to produce heirs, Kisuke Urahara said that he had a way that Renji and I could parent a child. It requires a female donor and surrogate, but the process would give us a child with genetic connections to all three involved in the process. There was no way that we were ready for this before. And I didn't want to do it because we were being pressured. But I'm ready now. I just need to know if he feels the same. When things began between us, I wasn't sure that Renji wanted to remain exclusive or even if he wanted it to last all that long. I'm ashamed of how little faith I had in him, but back then I had a lot to deal with._

_I know what I want now…only…when the time came to say the words, I froze. My heart caught in my throat and I felt…afraid. I don't know why I was afraid. I just was. And with the attack on the Hueco Mundo Outpost, we had to leave again before we could talk. Now we rush to return and I don't know when we'll have the chance to talk about this. But the thought of it warms me._

_"What are you smiling about?" he asks._

_We're approaching the base and there isn't time for us to talk. But I have to say something. I want to let him know I have something on my mind. I want to share this with him. I stop just short of the outpost gates and he stops with me._

"_Renji, I've been thinking about something. It is important and I wanted to discuss it with you while we were at home, but there wasn't a good time for me to do that. We probably can't talk in privacy here but I promise you, the first chance I get, I want to tell you."_

"_You can't just tell me now?" he says._

_He looks frustrated._

"_It isn't the kind of discussion you want to have in two seconds. This will take time. I promise you, Renji, it is a good thing…and it is worth waiting to talk about it," I say, reaching out to touch his shoulder._

"_But, Byakuya, we were together every night. We spent a lot of time talking. Why didn't you say anything then?"_

"_I…wanted to," I have to stop and take a breath, "but I just…every time I tried to say something…I just couldn't. Renji, I wasn't ready. I'm sorry. I should have made myself go ahead and say it. Just know that it is a good thing. And please don't be angry."_

"_I hate it when you do that."_

_He's smiling, though, so I know he isn't angry. I will tell him the very first chance I get._

_He follows me through the gates into the Hueco Mundo Outpost. The guards bow their heads respectfully as we pass and a messenger moves out ahead of us to let the other officers know we have arrived. We go first to the healing room. _

_I can see the change in Renji's expression as we approach the bed that holds Rikichi. The boy is unconscious and heavily bandaged. His skin is bathed in sweat and dried blood. Shallow breaths shake his body. _

_Renji looks stricken. I understand how he feels. He has always felt a sort of brotherly affection for this boy. That is why I placed the job of training him in Renji's capable hands. Since Renji started working with him, Rikichi has risen from an unseated position to 4__th__ seat. I believe Renji is going to recommend him for third seat soon. From what I've seen, the boy is ready. To see him this way is difficult for me, and it is crushing for Renji. I put a hand on his shoulder, but he pulls away and sits down next to Rikichi._

"_Hey, kid," he says softly._

_Rikichi's eyes flutter open._

"_Renji?" he whispers, "You're back."_

"_Yeah," Renji says, and then he glances up at me for a moment, "I never should have left. I should have been here. I'm sorry, Rikichi."_

_There is coldness in his words. I know what's underneath. I was the one who gave the order for him to come back with me. And I did it for selfish reasons. If nothing had happened, he would have been fine, but something did happen. Rikichi was injured…and Renji blames himself for not being there. Whether he says it to me or not, he also blames me. It was odd to have both captain and vice captain away, but I judged the ability of our division to be such that it would be fine. I was wrong._

"_It's not your fault, Renji," Rikichi assures him, "but Renji, you have to find Kenta. That creature…took him away. You have to help him…please Renji!"_

"_Hey…take it easy, Rikichi, I will," he promises the boy._

_I slip away, leaving Renji to sit at Rikichi's side and I make my way to the watchtowers. I listen as the third seat gives his report, then I return to the healing room. Renji is still where I left him. He's holding Rikichi's hand. I approach him quietly and lay my hand again on his shoulder. He doesn't pull away this time, but when he looks at me, I see the accusation…he's accusing himself and he's accusing me. _

"_Renji, I'm sorry," I say softly._

_He is quiet for a long time, just studying Rikichi's sleeping form. Then he looks up at me._

"_I should have been here. I would have been on watch with him. You know that," he says, his eyes pained._

"_Yes, Renji, I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given the order for you to return with me. You would have been with Rikichi. You would have protected him."_

"_This is Hueco Mundo…enemy territory," he goes on, "One of us should have stayed behind."_

"_Yes," I answer softly, "You're right."_

"_Are you going to continue the search for Kenta?" he asks, his voice low and controlled._

"_Yes," I tell him, "the search party is preparing to leave. I thought we should go along."_

"_Recon missions and search parties are no place for the captain. That is why you have a vice captain, sir. Besides, someone should stay here and guard against hollow attacks."_

_I ignore the insubordination. I know he really just needs breathing space. He won't stay angry. Renji Abarai isn't the kind to hold grudges. But he is angry right now. This isn't the time to force the issue._

"_Very well, Vice Captain," I tell him, "The search party is in the staging area. They'll be leaving soon. You should go."_

_As he passes me to leave, he turns his head slightly._

"_Captain Kuchiki, could you do me a favor?" he asks softly._

"_Yes, Renji, what can I do?"_

"_Make sure that he's not left alone."_

"_I will, Renji," I promise him._

_After he leaves, I call the 5__th__ seat to the healing room. She is another youthful squad member who knows Rikichi. _

"_Stay with him," I tell her, "See that he is not left alone."_

"_Hai, Captain" she says, taking her place next to Rikichi._

_I take my leave of them and walk out to the watchtower. I can see the search party walking out with Renji leading. I watch them as the barrier is lowered to let them through, then they disappear into the swirling sands._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_I shouldn't have left things like that with Byakuya. I could see that he felt guilty already. It just felt so awful, seeing the kid beat up so bad. He's a good kid…a good fighter and he's come a long way, but he still needs guidance. I should have said something. When Byakuya told me I was going back with him, I thought it was a little strange for us both to go…but I didn't say anything. I was too busy thinking about how long it had been since we'd made love and slept in each other's arms. It was selfish. I should have said something. Maybe if I had then he would have admitted what he was doing, why I was going. Maybe I would have asked him to let me stay behind. I don't know. Maybe it wouldn't have mattered. All I know is that I want Rikichi to be okay._

_I also need to find his friend. He needs to know what happened to Kenta. I let him down once already. I'm not going to let him down now._

_We follow the trail left behind when Kenta was dragged away. I get a sick feeling in my stomach because I know he's probably dead. But he was alive all of this way. Why would the one who took him keep him alive all of this way just to kill him? I imagine it could have wanted to be far away when it devoured Kenta's soul…or maybe it was a hollow capturing someone to interrogate. They wouldn't keep him alive for long in either case. If he was dragged away by something that intended to devour his soul, we should know soon. If he was taken away for interrogation, we'll probably find signs of whatever group took him._

_We climb a small hill and move down into a small rocky valley. I get a cold feeling, because there are lots of places for hollow to hide out here. It looks like a good place for an ambush. I warn the group to be watchful and we move forward. We are nearly to the other side, when a terrified scream rises up behind us. Almost immediately, we see shimmering in the air around us. They resolve into shadowy forms that surround us. I have time for only one thought before they reach us and start tearing us apart…Wolves!_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_I stand on a hillside just outside the barrier, watching the horizon, waiting for some sign that the search party is returning. Reaching out with my reiatsu, I fail to sense them anywhere near. I feel a faint touch of Renji's reiatsu, telling me he is still fairly far away. Turning back towards the base, I prepare to lower the barrier. Just as I reach it, I sense something odd in the direction of the search party…an unfamiliar pulsating reiatsu rising up. Suddenly the faint brush of Renji's reiatsu flares and then disappears. Not taking the time to send a messenger back to the base, I flash step across the desert, continuing to read the reiatsu as I go._

_As I close in on them, the reiatsu of the search party finally reappears and it is clear that they are fighting…and dying. I cannot get there fast enough. Even the flash step cannot bridge the distance before the reiatsu of the search party begins to fade. I hang on to Renji's reiatsu frantically. He is fighting at full power. He must have used his Ban Kai. I have lost all other reiatsu from his party._

_I reach the crest of a hill and stand overlooking a small valley. Even in the fading light, I see the blood of soul reapers spilled out in the rocky sand. The Ban Kai form of Zabimaru rises up and blasts fire up ahead of me._

"_Ban Kai, Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."_

_The swords rise around me and dissolve into millions of tiny blades. I send them racing across the sand ahead of me. I see Renji now. He is swaying dizzily and drenched in blood. All of the others lie torn upon the ground. I cannot see what it is that has attacked them. The petal blades fly past Renji and flash as they connect with Renji's attacker. Renji fires another red blast and falls to his knees. Whatever his attacker is, it launches itself at him. Then petal blades slash at it, sending it dashing away. It runs up a hill on the opposite side of the valley. It reaches the top and turns back. Blood red eyes meet mine and I hear a rasping whisper in my mind._

"_We will return for him."_

_I flash step across the valley, trying not to see the fallen dead and the blood flowing out onto the ground._

"_Renji!" I call to him._

_There is no answer._

_I reach him a few moments later and gasp at the sight of him. His hair tie is gone and blood soaked red hair hangs down in tattered strands. His shihakushou is shredded. Slashes cut across the black markings on his chest and arms. He is breathing, but it is harsh and irregular. Zabimaru has gone back to his sealed form._

_Dropping to my knees at his side, I study his reiatsu. It is faint, but still there. I raise a field of healing energy around him and try to heal him enough so that I can move him. The darkness continues to close in around us. I keep my senses extended in all directions and I feel those red eyes watching us from somewhere nearby. I have to finish and get out of the valley before it is completely dark._

_The red eyes move closer and I feel that odd pulsating reiatsu again. I look around and see only a shadowy mist hanging in the air. A chill runs through me. I hear a low growl and the shadowy mist begins to resolve into a huge dark four-legged creature. It is too dark for me to get a clear view of it._

"_Renji," I call softly, "Renji, can you hear me?"_

_He moans and moves slightly._

_The dark creature moves closer. I can see the red eyes fixing on me. I raise my zanpakuto._

"_Scatter, Senbonzakura."_

_The beast disappears before the petals can reach it. I spot the shadowy mist in the distance, floating away._

_Pulling Renji close, I flash step back in the direction of the base. Halfway there, I meet a rescue team that went looking for me when I disappeared from the ridge. I turn Renji over to the healers, but I do not leave his side as we return to the outpost._

"_How is he, Hanatarou?" I ask._

"_He has several serious wounds, but he will recover," Hanatarou assures me, "We just need to get him to the outpost quickly. He needs surgery and lots of rest."_

_As I sit at Renji's side, the magnitude of what has happened hits me. Renji lost his search party…all of those who went with him to find Kenta. I know what he'll be feeling when he wakes. I know what it feels like to face that kind of loss. A long time ago, just outside of Inuzuri, the same thing happened to me. It was crushing. I hate to think how it's going to hurt him. He didn't do anything wrong. He didn't make any mistakes, but Renji will blame himself, just the same._


	3. The Monkey that Reached the Moon

**Chapter 3: The Monkey that Reached the Moon **

I cannot believe what is happening. This time yesterday, Renji and I were at home, making love, and now…now he's here fighting for his life. What happened? How did this happen? I guess I don't really need to wonder. I let him go without me. He was angry…but we could have put it aside. If I had given the order, he would have had to obey it. And I would have been there. He wouldn't be like this. Maybe his search party would still be alive.

As it is, we had to send for support troops. We've lost enough seated officers that it was necessary. So now we wait for the 11th division to arrive. We cannot even bring back the bodies of the fallen from the valley until they arrive.

"Captain Kuchiki?"

I turn to face Hanatoro and I can see that the news is not good.

"How is he, Hanatoro?" I ask, fearing the worst.

"Sir, it is worse than we thought. We healed his wounds, but his spirit energy is dangerously low and he has lost a great deal of blood. We have tried several treatments to raise his spiritual pressure, but he isn't responding."

"Hanatoro, you said that Renji would live. You said he would be all right."

Hanatoro lowers his head.

"He should have responded to the treatments…" he trails off.

"Is Renji…going to die?" I ask, hardly able to say the words.

"I don't know," Hanatoro whispers, "We've sent for Captain Unohana. Maybe she can help him better than I can."

"I want to see him, Hanatoro," I say firmly, "I want to see him now."

"Of course, Sir," Hanatoro says, bowing, "I'll show you to his room,"

I follow Hanatoro in a fog, only half aware of what is going on around me.

Renji is dying?

We reach the room and the first thing I notice is that a partially recovered Rikichi is sitting at his side. I pull up a chair next to the boy and watch him in silence for a moment.

"He wasn't angry with you, sir," Rikichi says suddenly.

He turns his head to look at me.

"He was awake for a few minutes. He told me to tell you that he doesn't blame you. He blames himself. He also said to tell you…that…he loves you. He didn't know if he would be able to tell you himself."

Of course. That's Renji. He won't die without absolving me of guilt. That also means he knows what kind of shape he's in.

"Thank you, Rikichi," I whisper.

"I'll give you some time alone, sir," he says, rising.

"Rikichi,"

"Hai,"

"Thank you."

"It was nothing, Captain."

I hear his footsteps fade away.

I study Renji's face. It strikes me that it looks different. There is a darkness to his features that wasn't there before. It isn't the color of his skin. It's more the reiatsu that seems darkened. I reach out to touch his face and I find that it is warm and pulsing with life.

"Renji?"

His eyes open and they freeze me in place. I cannot move. A chill goes through me. What is happening? His eyes are glowing red, like the creature he fought and his hand is reaching for me. I find myself shaking. I still cannot move. He touches my chest. Light flashes between us and I start to fall, but as I drop to the floor, I hear his voice clearly.

"I choose you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Byakuya," a soft voice calls.

Rukia…but what is she doing here?

"Brother," she whispers.

I open my eyes. I find myself looking up into my sister's huge frightened eyes. What is she doing here?

"Rukia…"

She smiles.

"You're awake! I was so worried. Brother, you were at Renji's bedside and you collapsed. They said that your spirit energy dropped very suddenly to a dangerously low level. They don't know why."

"Rukia, how did you get here? Why did you come?" I ask.

"I came with Captain Unohana," she explains, "I came as her escort. I heard that Renji was badly injured, so I wanted to be here with him."

"Rukia, listen to me," I tell her, "You must be very careful. Do not go out into the desert, or even near the barrier…do you understand?"

"Yes, but Brother…"

"Don't go outside the barrier…and Rukia, if you visit Renji, do not visit him alone."

"What?"

"Just obey me, no questions. Do not visit him alone," I repeat.

"I won't," she assures me, "He always has other people in there with him anyway. He woke up, you know."

"What?"

She stares at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, you don't know, do you? Renji is the one who got help when you collapsed. They don't know how he did it. They said that he had some kind of reiatsu surge or something. He was doing better, but his reiatsu keeps dropping. If he sinks too far…Byakuya, I'm worried that he'll die!"

I take her hand.

"Don't say that. Renji is very strong. He's going to be all right."

I don't know if I say the words more for her or for myself. But, kami, I think I know when the reiatsu surge occurred! I think back to the Kuchiki family histories. There was something there…some reference to something like this….I have to go back to the Sereitei as soon as I can.

"I think I'm all right, now," I tell Rukia, "I want to see Renji."

"They said you need rest!"

But I'm already on my feet and heading for the door. I do feel weak, but I need to get to him. I need to understand what is happening. I need to talk to him. I return to his room, only to find that he is unconscious again. I sit at his side with Rukia beside me.

"Can I join the party?" asks a soft feminine voice.

"Yoruichi?"

She smiles.

"Soi Fon and I came along with the 11th division. I was visiting her when word came that Renji was injured. I just heard that you collapsed. What happened, Byakuya?"

"I'm not sure," I tell her, "I'm trying to figure that out. But you say the 11th is here? Then I need to return to the Sereitei."

"Whoa!" says Yoruichi, "You're not going anywhere. Your reiatsu dropped almost low enough to kill you. You have to stay here for at least another day or two."

"Yoruichi, lives are at stake. I have to figure out what those things are! The longer it takes, the more the chance that others will die."

"No one is going outside the barrier. That's the head captain's order. They brought in the bodies from the valley and now no one is allowed outside or even close to the barrier. Don't worry. You have a few days to regain your strength."

"I don't care about myself. I just want…I just want to help him. Yoruichi, a few days just might mean death for Renji!"

Her face softens.

"Ah…that's what this is about. You want to help him. Byakuya, even Captain Unohana isn't sure why he had the reiatsu surge or why he is still not able to maintain his spiritual pressure. What are you going to do that she wouldn't have thought of trying?"

"I don't know," I tell her, looking down at Renji, "but I have to find a way. I have to. I didn't get the chance to tell him…"

Her hand comes to rest on my shoulder.

"Rukia," she says quietly, "May I have a moment alone with Byakuya?"

Rukia nods and gives me a light hug, then leaves.

"What didn't you have the chance to tell him, Byakuya?" Yoruichi asks.

For some reason, I am afraid to say it. Again. But I know I have to at some point. I have to say it before I lose the chance.

"I returned home with Renji a few days ago. I did so for reasons I never spoke aloud. Yoruichi, I wanted to talk to Renji about taking vows of life partnership. We've been so happy together, I wanted to make it permanent. I wanted to do that so he would know how much I love being with him. But that wasn't all. I was going to talk to Renji about what Urahara told us. I wanted to know if after we were life partners, we could start a family. I think we've been together long enough. I know I don't want there to be anyone else…ever. But I didn't say it to him. I just…I don't know. If I said it and for some reason he wasn't ready, I might jeopardize things. I should have trusted him. I should have told him."

"You just did," Renji says softly.

I freeze.

His eyes are open and looking up into mine. He's smiling again…even though he's still in pain.

"What you just said," Renji continues, "the way you feel…I feel the same."

I cannot believe what I'm hearing. My heart knew it already, but my head can't quite accept it.

"Byakuya, if that's what you want then I want it too," he says, touching my hand.

"But…"

"Don't do that," he says, "Don't talk yourself out of it. Aren't you the one who told me before that the first instinct is usually the best?"

I nod. I can't speak at this point.

"Then I say we go ahead with this."

"It will take time to…"

"Byakuya, I'm going to be honest with you. We know how hard life can be. We know how quickly things can change. There is a time to move slowly and there is a time to just move already."

"Renji…"

"Yoruichi, can you do something for me?" he asks.

"Yes, Renji."

"Whatever Byakuya needs to do, help him. I don't know how much…time…we might have."

"Stop," I tell him, "Don't talk as if…"

"As if I'm dying?" he says harshly, "You know, neither of us knows what's going to happen here. I don't plan on leaving, but you and I both know life can be hard. People lose each other. So I want to do this…not because I think it's the end, but because I want something more to fight for."

"Renji…I'm…just afraid."

"Yeah, I know…Me too."

"I'll find someone to seal the partnership and forms to make it legal…and Hanatoro can collect what Urahara needs," Yoruichi says.

"But," I say, "We don't have a donor or surrogate."

Yoruichi smiles…and I don't know whether to be grateful, incensed, or just very afraid. It is an extreme situation. I'll go with grateful for now.

XXXXXXXXXX

I know this can't possibly be anything like what Byakuya wanted when he decided he wanted a life partnership with me. I can imagine he figured we'd do this at home…in the garden with the cherry blossoms floating all around. I can imagine the way the garden would look all decorated with soft colors and textures. We would have our friends around us. We would be dressed in something better than a shihakushou.

But Byakuya isn't complaining. He's making sure that even if this isn't perfect, that it looks as perfect as it can be. He doesn't realize that for it to be perfect only requires the two of us.

We have each other and a big group of friends around us. Byakuya sits at my side with Rukia and Rikichi standing as witnesses. Everything is ready.

"We gather today to celebrate the union of Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. These two have expressed their desire to enter this loving bond, this lifetime partnership, each of his own free will. Today they will make their promises and take their vows to begin this great journey together. Let us join to offer our best wishes for the blessing of their union."

Rukia speaks first.

"Renji Abarai is my very best friend. Without him, I doubt I would have survived my childhood in Inuzuri. He is brave, wonderful, and caring. I don't think I can imagine anyone else who could make my brother happier. There is something very special about him. I am so glad he is joining my family…although in truth, he's been a part of it for a long time already. Byakuya found me and gave me a home. Because of him, I belong to a family. I can't even count the number of times he has been there to rescue and protect me. But Byakuya has been lonely for a long time. He has been searching for someone who could give him back his happiness and bring joy to his life. It is a great thing to be loved and protected by Byakuya. Renji is truly blessed. I wish both of you peace and happiness," she says, then she leans over and kisses us each on the cheek.

I watch Byakuya's face as each person steps forward to say something about each of us and to offer their blessings. He's still in a little bit of disbelief. He wanted this badly, but he had no idea it would happen like this. Still, the happiness is clear. I love it when he looks like this. I'm going to fight for this. There is no way I'm going to leave him behind. It doesn't matter what I have to do, I'm going to hang on. This is too good to give up. Our friends finish and it's time for us to make our pledges. He lets me go first.

"If someone had told me that I would ever be here, taking the hand of this amazing man, I would have said they were crazy. He's too good for me in a million different ways, but for some strange reason, he chose me. I won't question it. I will never doubt it. I trust Byakuya Kuchiki with everything. I trust him with my life. Every day with him is a gift. Every moment is worth remembering. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I want to share everything with him. So I promise to remain at his side…and to offer him peace, contentment, and love for all of the rest of our lives."

He isn't shedding tears, but his eyes speak volumes. He has to wait a moment before he can speak.

"I used to think that love equaled loss. I was afraid to commit to love, because when you love someone, you have to take your chances and pray that you'll still have each other when all is said and done. Before I lost my wife, she told me that even in the darkest times, there is still hope. She told me that someday, loving arms would reach for me, and when they did that I should grab on with both hands and never let go. Renji Abarai's arms were the ones that reached for me. And because of who he is, I found myself wanting to believe in love again. Today, I'm reaching out and taking hold of his hands. They are hands that are filled with love and kindness. I promise now that I will never let go."

I lose track of what is said after that. There are vows and an exchange of rings, but all that really gets through to me is how happy this is making both of us. I was right about what I told him. This isn't being done just because everyone thinks I'm dying. I am going to fight like hell for this. We deserve this happiness. We deserve to have time to enjoy this. I'm not going to just be another loss for him. No matter what, I'll survive this, because this…is so worth it!


End file.
